


A real mess

by Keleiou



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Fluff, romantic, sick, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleiou/pseuds/Keleiou
Summary: You arrive home, tired, overworked with a horrible migraine. Your fiance 2-D see's this and takes care of you.





	A real mess

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little rough, i just wanted to write a cute lil fluff where 2-D takes care of you.  
> Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!
> 
> Enjoy~

The clanking of keys hitting the side table next to the front door was a piercing pain in your head. You place your hand above your brow to block out the piercing light coming through the hallway. Every step made from the heel's of your boots rang through your ears, echoing and pounding through out your fragile, overworked mind.

You were shortly greated by your fiance 2-D. " Eve'nin Hooney, Haw's work?" He was approaching you smiling, wearing a blue apron that looked child sized on his tall body. The house smelling of delicious food. 2-D was carrying a spatula waving it at you as he approached you for a kiss. His voice felt so loud, and although you didnt really want to be touched at the moment his kiss was comforting.

2-D backed away instantly looking at you concerned "You's not feelin well? You's all hot." He said in a concerned tone, putting the back of his palm to your forehead. "You's burnin up luwv!" His hands now on your shoulders, looking at you from a distance. Staring at you like a sad puppy, full of sadness seeing you so ill.

"Com ere luwv." He begins to take off your jacket and purse, hanging them up in the coat closet. Your body felt weighted down, and you found yourself leaning on him for support. He proceeds to guide you into the living room, sitting you on the couch. Wrapping you in a thick quilted blanket, he helps you lay down. He joins you sitting down on the seat next to you, placing your legs ontop of his. He removes your boots, replacing them with a pair of fluffy slippers and fresh socks. He gets up from the couch, tucking your legs and feet into the blanket before quickly heading out of the room. 

You hear him in the kitchen clanking some stuff, The sounds seams to resinate through your whole body, causing you to shiver and scrunch your body in pain. You could tell he was turning off the stove, and removing some things from the cupboards and fridge. You wonder what he was making.

2-D returns with a large mason jar of hot peppermint tea, a long purple crazy straw coming out of it. He set the glass on the coffee table next to the couch, Squatting down to help you sit up abit, adjusting the blanket on you once more.He reached behind him, stretching out to grab the tea before handing it to you, your hands exiting the large quilt felt so heavy and weak. Cupping both your hands around the warm glass caused the heat to travel up your arms, the steam hitting your face, causing an overwelming amount of relief.

2-D reached into his back pocket and pulls out two pills. "Ere, take des wonce you's teas cool off" You take the pills slowly from his hands, gripping them as tight as you could with your now sweaty palm. A few minutes pass, and 2-D, now sitting on the floor completely, has not left your side.

You take another sip, swallowing the pills, before slowly giving the almost empty glass back to 2-D, he takes it and sets it back on the coffee table."Ima run's you's a baff." He says quietly, getting up from his position on the floor. You feel your eyes slowly closing, as he exits the room once more. You sit there, feeling your body relaxing and the pills beginning to work as you fall asleep.

You are only asleep maybe 10 minutes by the time 2-D comes back to your side, waking you up with a kiss on the forehead. "You's baffs is all ready." You begin to shift your body upwards, him wrapping his arms under your armpits to help you up."You's a real mess, Good thing ims ere fors yeh." You leaned on your partner clinging on to his arm for support. He was alot stronger than he looked, and you could feel his arm muscles as you clung harder to them.

You entered the steamy bathroom, 2-D closing the door behind you with his leg. 2-D helped you undress, folding them nicely before setting them in the laundry hamper. He helped you into the tub, the water was warm and pink from the bubble bath soap he put in it. The whole bathroom smelled like strawberries and raspberries. The lights where dimmed down and a few candles were lit. Your body slid down the tub, covering most of your body in water and bubbles. The heat beginning to relax your sore muscles.

2-D took a small cup which was located on the side of the tub and filled it with water. He brought the cup to your head and began to poor it down your hair. You closed your eyes as some of it rolled into your face. 2-D apologized, but you didn't mind since the warm water felt amazing on your eyelids. He continued to wet your hair a few more times before beginning to wash it with shampoo and conditioner. Your head resting in 2-D's hand as he rinsed your hair out.

15 minutes passed before you where ready to leave the bath. 2-D helped you out once more, your strength beginning to return to you. He wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around your body. Then wrapping your hair in one, this one was not as tight, but he tried. He lead you into your shared room, a set of clean, straight out of the dryer clothes laid nicely folded on the bed.

2-D helped you into your pajamas, struggling with the sleeves. He then removed the towel from your head, and placed it ontop of your head to dry it. He ran his hand through your hair with the help of the towel, drying it as much as he could, then tossing it to the ground.

You were then escorted to the bed, noticing a new, fresh cup of tea on the bedside table. You got into the soft bed adjusting your self till comfort, as 2-D tucked you in once more. He kissed your forehead again before reaching his hand to the bedside lamp and turning it off. 

2-D moved about the room, picking it up, before joining you in bed. He guided your body to lay on his, his palm checking on your fever. He moves his hand from your forehead before placing one more kiss on it. You drift off quickly to the beating of both your hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


End file.
